


El único a punto de romperse

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Self-Doubt, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pollo para la cena y sexo en vez de cualquier pasatiempo tecnológicamente avanzado. Estamos realmente jugando a hacer los pobres esta noche.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	El único a punto de romperse

**El único a punto de romperse**

Desear, pedir, creer, recibir.

No podía recordar quien se lo hubiera dicho.

Quizá May lo había leído en una revista y se lo había dicho. O quizá había sido Ned.

Estaba seguro que no hubiera sido Tony. Él habría dicho algo como desear, intentar construirlo a solas, y si no se puede tomarlo y punto.

Bueno, no era algo que Peter pudiese aplicar al problema en cuestión.

Estaba al día con la parte del desear, llevaba muchísimo tiempo siéndolo. Nunca había creído que habría acabado así, pero Tony seguro estaba intentado poner sus límites a prueba. Quizá era un entrenamiento por Spiderman de que no estaba consciente, porque en su mente no había otras explicaciones sobre porque el hombre le negara tan categóricamente el sexo.

Llevaban meses juntos ya, y durante un tiempo Peter se había preocupado también de la parte del pedir; no había llevado a nada, pero había sido bastante terco de seguir intentando.

Habían hecho... cosas. En la mayoría, era Tony que le hacía cosas a él, y no podía quejarse de eso, pero en algún punto estaba seguro que el mayor se habría rendido y lo habría dejado ser una parte más activa de la relación.

En cambio, nada. Pues sí, Peter seguía creyendo que su esfuerzo un día iba a llevar a algo, pero estaba cansado de intentar y muy ansiado de llegar a la parte del recibir.

Todavía lo estaba pensando, mirando en el vacío y masticando distraídamente un lápiz, cuando oyó una voz llamarlo en el laboratorio.

“Tierra llamando a Peter, Tierra llamando a Peter. ¿Hola?”

El chico se giró, sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco incómodo, como si Tony pudiera haber entendido sólo mirándolo lo que estaba pensando.

“Hola.” dijo, que era algo muy tonto, considerando que habían estado en el mismo cuarto durante toda la tarde. “¿Acabaste de trabajar?”

Tony caminó hacia él, envolvió su cintura con los brazos y se bajó, besándole el cuello.

“Acabé. Y me muero de hambre. ¿Qué tal contigo?” preguntó, mirando más allá de su espalda el libro que estaba leyendo el menor.

Peter se encogió de hombros, intentando no sonrojarse.

“Sí, ya casi acabé. Además, tengo que hacerlo dentro de lunes, me queda mañana.” miró arriba, sonriendo. “Y comería algo con mucho gusto.”

Vio esa mirada particular en el rostro de Tony, la que quería decir que estaba luchando contra sí mismo, no queriendo que Peter no se quedara atrás con la escuela.

De todas formas, aparentemente se estaba realmente muriendo de hambre.

“Bueno, vale. Pero asegúrate acabar, mañana.” se encogió de hombros. “Pues, ¿Dónde te gustaría cenar? ¿Italiano, chino, sushi? Tengo tanta hambre que podría bien rendirme por una vez y comer indio, aunque después tendría que quemar mi ropa y probablemente mi tracto digestivo.”

Peter se rio, levantándose y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle los labios.

“En realidad…” dijo, hesitando. “Pensaba que podríamos quedarnos en casa, por una vez. Siempre salimos a cenar, podría ser bueno hacer algo diferente.”

Y Tony lo miró como Peter estaba seguro que iba a hacer, frunciendo el entrecejo e intentando analizar sus intenciones.

Peter hizo lo mejor para guardar una expresión neutral, como si su sugerencia fuera completamente genuina y no tuviera una segunda intención.

“Podríamos.” dijo Tony, con cuidado. “¿Qué sugieres comer? Porque mis capacidades culinarias llegan hasta meter la ensalada de atún dentro de un bocadillo.”

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, dándole un golpecito en la frente.

“Bueno, yo me las arreglo. Puedo utilizar una de las recetas de May, estoy seguro que sobreviviremos.” declaró, y se apresuró a la cocina sin darle a Tony el tiempo de quejarse.

O, al menos, pensaba así.

Tenía la cabeza en la nevera, cuando oyó al hombre alcanzarlo.

“Probé la cocina de tu tía, niño. No estoy seguro.” se quejó. “¿No podemos ordenar algo, si quieres quedarte en casa?”

Peter se giró y lo miró, hesitando.

“Hay pollo y verduras. Se tarda menos en cocinarlos que en hacerse entregar algo el sábado por la noche.” intentó convencerlo.

“Parece saludar.” respondió Tony, y de la mirada en su cara estaba claro que no lo consideraba un punto a favor del plan de Peter. “Vale, vale. Si quieres cocinar, cocina.” se rindió al final. “¿Quieres ayuda? Creo que puedo cortar un calabacín sin hacerlo incomible.”

Peter se rio y lo empujó, desplazando los ingredientes que necesitaba en la encimera.

“Creo que puedo hacerlo solo. De todas maneras, siéntete libre de quedarte aquí. No querrías perderte la primera vez en que esta cocina será realmente utilizada.”

Tony no cogió la provocación y se limitó a sentarse del otro lado de la isla de la cocina, mirándolo trabajar en silencio.

O tanto en silencio como llevaba a cabo.

Peter se alegraba de tener algo de hacer, en ese momento. Le daba tiempo de pensar, no importaba cuanto lo distrajera la presencia de Tony.

Era un buen plan, el suyo. Quedarse en casa por la cena era toda otra cosa, era confortable y – independientemente del menú – Peter estaba seguro de poder hacer el ambiente diferente de lo normal, algo que finalmente llevara a Tony a darle lo que quería.

Al menos, era lo que esperaba.

Siguió preparando la cena, apenas consciente de la mirada del mayor. Se estaba concentrando en el pollo que cocía en la olla, cuando se recordó que no estaba solo y levantó los ojos, pillando a Tony que lo miraba fijo.

“Nunca te vi estar sentado sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo.” le hizo notar. “¿Estás controlando como trabajo?”

Tony se encogió de hombros, sonriendo travieso.

“Sólo te estaba mirando. Sabes, me gusta hacerlo.” lo informó, riéndose. “Pero creo que tenga que girar el pobre trozo de pollo para cocinarlo en ambos lados. Desafortunadamente, enfermarme con la salmonela no está en mi lista de deseos.”

Peter se sonrojó, por muchas razones diferentes, y se apresuró a hacer como le había pedido.

Cuando fue tan satisfecho como pudo por el aspecto de la comida, luchó para encontrar un par de platos – la idea que Tony pudiera saber dónde estuvieran ni le pasó por la cabeza – y los apoyó en la encimera.

“Bueno, no es como estar en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero hice mi mejor.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony observó el contenido del plato en aire de duda, y Peter esperaba sólo que tuviera al menos éxito de ser educado con respeto a la cena.

“Vale.” dijo después de una eternidad, levantándose. “Podría necesitar beber algo.” le dijo, abriendo la ventanilla del aparador y sacando una botella de vino tinto.

Mejor y mejor, pensó Peter.

Lo miró servirse un vaso y beber un largo trago, antes de aún sólo pensar de acercarse a la carne.

“Lo siento, tendrás que sobrevivir a la cena sin. No querría estar acusado de corromper a un niño.” bromeó, sonriendo.

“No me hace falta. Algunos de nosotros no crecieron con langosta y caviar.” le hizo notar, encontrando finalmente el coraje de tomar un bocado.

Bueno, no era mal. Algo del vivir con May tenía que haber sido bueno por él.

Tony masticó su bocado más que necesario, pero tuvo éxito de tragarlo sin hacer muecas.

“Bueno, es comestible.” le dijo al final. “Quizá al final hay algo en que eres bueno.”

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, para nada impresionado por el comento.

“¿Qué Avenger sería si no supiera cocinar?” le siguió el juego, arqueando una ceja.

“El Avenger que es de hecho un Avenger.” subrayó Tony, y ahí Peter creó que fuera mejor olvidarlo y dejarlo comer la cena, para no correr el riesgo de ponerlo del humor equivocado.

Fue una comida rápida, muy diferente de la hora y media – mínimo – que habrían pasado en un restaurante.

Y eso funcionaba muy bien por el plan de Peter.

“Pues, ahora que tuve la genial experiencia de una cena en casa, ¿Cómo sigue la noche? Tengo que tener el monopoly en algún sitio, si quieres hacer el rebelde.”

Peter acabó de poner los platos en el lavavajillas y se giró hacia él, con una expresión inocente en la cara.

Caminó hacia él, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó, despacio.

“Me gusta el monopoly.” murmuró contra sus labios. “Pero no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.”

Tony le cogió firmemente las caderas, manteniéndolo donde estaba y profundizando el beso.

“Pollo para la cena y sexo en vez de cualquier pasatiempo tecnológicamente avanzado. Estamos realmente jugando a hacer los pobres esta noche.”

Peter intentó no pensar mucho en su comento, y mantuvo las expectativas exactamente donde tenía que estar.

Tony iba a necesitar mucha más persuasión que así.

Llevaron la fiesta al sofá, donde el mayor se sentó y dejó que Peter le montara a horcajadas del regazo, sus labios todavía unidos, las manos de Tony a la base de la espalda del menor, colándose bajo la camiseta para obtener un poco de contacto con la piel desnuda.

Peter movió las caderas adelante, con cuidado, incapaz de evitarlo. El gemido que siguió por parte de Tony, la manera como lo empujó contra el sofá y se desplazó encima de él, fueron suficientes para hacerle casi soltar las riendas.

Casi.

Era difícil concentrarse con la manera como Tony se había deshizo de su camiseta, atacándole la piel con la boca, Peter lo sentía por _todas partes_ y...

Lo alejó, respirando hondo.

“¿Pasa algo, niño?” preguntó Tony, más confuso que preocupado.

El menor sacudió la cabeza y se sentó, tomándose un momento para recomponerse, y luego se giró para sonreírle.

“No.” le dijo, bajo. “Todo está perfecto.”

Y, entonces, contraatacó: se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de Tony, el mayor todavía dócil, y tuvo éxito de arrodillarse en el suelo antes de encontrar resistencia por su parte.

Cuando se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas, sin embargo, empezó el real desafío.

“Peter…” se quejó, condescendiente. “Vuelve aquí. ¿No preferiría que me ocupe de esta?” preguntó, el pie que acariciaba la erección todavía vestida del chico.

Peter hizo su mejor para contener cualquier sonido le habría gustado dejar salir, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Bueno, pensaba…” dijo, concentrado, mientras empezaba a mover la mano alrededor del sexo del mayor. “Toda esta cosa de mentor-aprendiz nunca va a funcionar si haces todo solo y no me dejas aprender.” se acercó, lamiendo despacio la erección de Tony.

Stark maldijo y se apresuró a alejarlo, una mano en la frente del chico para mantenerlo a distancia de seguridad.

“Lo hace sonar más espeluznante de lo que ya es. Y lo es bastante.” le dijo, su voz que mostraba toda la excitación que no podía contener. Miró fijo los ojos de Peter por un rato, mientras el menor mostraba compostura, sin decir una palabra. “Vale.” concedió al final. “Supongo que no tenga nada de malo.”

“Dios, espero que no.” fue todo lo que Peter pudo decirle, antes de ponerse a trabajar.

No era que Tony no se lo hubiera dejado hacer ya, aunque no había ocurrido tan a menudo como le habría gustado.

Todas sus experiencias precedentes a Tony eran puramente teóricas, pero durante los meses pasados había hecho todo lo posible para mejorar sus habilidades.

Pues se tomó su tiempo; lamió toda la erección, despacio, poniendo a prueba la reacción de Tony con cada punto que alcanzaba, disfrutando el momento porque esa podía bien ser su única conquista esa noche.

Cuando envolvió los labios a su alrededor miró arriba, encontrando a Tony que lo miraba intensamente, aparentemente incapaz de evitarlo.

“Joder, niño.” dijo entre los dientes en cuanto Peter empezó a bajarse. “Eres…” se paró, y Peter tuvo como la sensación que hubiera tenido que morderse la lengua.

Se alejó, ignorando el subsiguiente gemido de decepción.

“¿Soy qué?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza. “Habla conmigo, Tony.” le pidió, en baja voz, y sin esperar que respondiera volvió a tomarlo en boca, trabajando despacio para tomar más a través de los labios.

No era una operación simple; acababa de superar la mitad y su reflejo faríngeo le estaba ya dando problemas.

Pero estaba bastante terco, algo que Tony siempre había odiado en él; pero quizá no por mucho tiempo.

“Eres maravilloso.” le dijo el mayor cuando se sintió más cómodo. “Me gustaría mucho que no lo fuera, pero lo eres. En serio, no es justo que alguien de tu edad sea tan hermoso mientras... ¡hostias!”

Pues, Peter había tenido éxito de vencer la molestia, y lo había tomado completamente en boca.

Duró una fracción de segundo, bastante de sentir la punta del sexo de Tony contra la garganta, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien con sí mismo.

Se alejó rápidamente y tosió un poco, echando un vistazo engreído al hombre.

“¿Mientras?” preguntó, con una sonrisita.

“No tienes el derecho de estar tan presumido, en este momento.” jadeó Tony, pareciendo dividido. Su mano envolvió un lado de la cara de Peter, acariciándolo despacio, como si quisiera calmarse. A Peter le habría gustado que fuera bastante cómodo de empujarlo para que volviera a trabajar, pero sabía de no poderle pedir tanto. Aún no.

Pues lo hizo solo, y se divirtió experimentando con sus límites, y la segunda vez de hecho tuvo éxito de tenerlo por más que un segundo, hundiendo las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras tragaba alrededor de la erección del mayor en su garganta.

Cuando se alejó, Tony estaba un desastre. Aparentemente había perdido la facultad de decir cualquiera no fuera una imprecación, pero el chico estaba bien con eso.

Dejó que Tony respirara por un rato, el tiempo necesario para echarle a Peter un vistazo enojado.

“Sólo te diviertes provocándome.” lo rechazó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Con esa carita de ángel y tus buenos modales, no sé por qué sigo cayendo, tú…” suspiró. “Ven aquí.” murmuró, pero fue él que se bajó, besándolo a fondo, esperando que abriera obedientemente los labios para darle acceso para jugar con la lengua dentro de su boca, como si lo estuviera saboreando más que besando.

“No quería.” le dijo Peter alejándose, un poco ronco. “Sólo quería que estuvieras bien, por una vez.”

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, y luego lo miró fijo.

“Estoy siempre bien.” le hizo notar, quitándole el pelo de la cara. “Y puedo seguir estando bien. Si tú... sabes. Si quieres seguir.”

Era su ocasión.

Lo había llevado bastante allá, evaluó, de arriesgarse.

En vez de volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, subió al sofá, las piernas a lado de las caderas de Tony. El hombre lo miró casi aterrorizado, temiendo que lo habría dejado así.

Debería haberlo conocido mejor.

“De hecho…” dijo Peter, aunque si el tono que le habría gustado ser sensual resultó horriblemente vacilante a su oído. “Pensaba que podríamos haber tomado un camino diferente.” le susurró, moviendo las caderas con toda otra intención ahora.

Y Tony era todo menos tonto, y entendió enseguida.

“¡Joder, Peter!” se quejó, resoplando. Lo alejó de sí y cerró los ojos por un rato, intentando calmarse. “Debería haberlo sabido del principio que pasaba algo. Cenar en casa... ¿en qué pensaba?” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Peter estaba increíblemente cerca de hacer pucheros, pero lo encontró tan infantil que renunció, no queriendo darle excusas para recordar su edad.

“No pensaba de pedir mucho.” murmuró, vacilante. “Llevamos juntos hace una eternidad. Hicimos prácticamente todo con excepción de _eso._ ¿Qué diferencia hay?”

Tony lo miró, y algo en sus ojos le dio a Peter un poco de esperanza.

No estaba enfadado. Estaba dividido, y Peter podía trabajar con eso para llevarlo de su parte.

“Hay toda la diferencia del mundo.” subrayó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y suspirando, resignado. “No es que hacer todo el resto me haya sentir cómodo. Es sólo lo que necesito hacer para…” sonrió, y si Peter no lo hubiera conocido tan bien habría dicho que estaba avergonzado. “Para apaciguar la sed, de alguna manera. Es la excusa que me creé, al menos. Me permite de evitar de sentir algo más, y lo hace parecer como si no te estuviera de hecho... corrompiendo. Creo.”

Peter no era alguien de imprecar, porque May lo había educado bien, pero en ese momento le habría gustado ser ese tipo de persona.

“Eres un idiota.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No es que me hayas secuestrado de una cigüeña y en pañales. No soy tan viejo como te gustaría que fuera, pero tampoco soy un niño indefenso de quien te estás aprovechando.” le hizo notar, posiblemente más enfadado que nunca hubiera estado hacía que estaban juntos.

Seguro, nunca se había pronunciado tan firmemente antes.

Tony le echó un vistazo raro, y suspiró una vez más.

“Eres exactamente tan viejo como me gustaría que... quiero decir, no de una manera espeluznante. No que esto no sea espeluznante, pero…” hizo un sonido frustrado, llevando las manos a las sienes y empezando a masajearlas. “Juro, a veces me siento como si fuera _yo_ el adolescente en esta relación.” lo miró a los ojos, mortalmente serio. “Es un punto de no retorno, niño. Es así que me siento. Al cruzar la línea, siento que no podría volver atrás. Que no sería capaz de dejarte ir, si fuera lo mejor de hacer. Y lo sería.”

Peter absorbió el golpe. Y no bien.

“Y yo estabas aquí, mi única preocupación que no quisieras tener sexo conmigo porque no me encuentras... lo sabes.” se sonrojó violentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No creía de tener que preocuparme que me dejaras, de repente, por culpa de algo tan trivial como un poco de diferencia de edad.”

“¡Un poco…!” Tony imprecó entre los dientes. “No es un poco de diferencia de edad, y es exactamente esto que me asusta. Tú puedes no ver las cosas claramente porque yo soy el jodido Tony Stark y tú un adolescente emocional. Y no digas que no es así.”

Peter, al menos, no se enfadó por esto.

“No voy a hacerlo.” prometió. “Pero quiero que me escuches, y que me escuches atentamente. Yo puedo ser emocional, tú puedes ser _Tony Stark_ , el maldito Iron Man, pero esto no cambia nada. No me enamoré de ti para lo que haces o lo que representas, me enamoré de _ti_.” se encogió de hombros. “Lo quiero. Y seguiré queriéndolo cuando ya no seré un adolescente emocional. Si dices que haría más difícil dejarme ir, pues digo que perdimos bastante tiempo ya. Haz lo que quieres conmigo, porque no quiero que me dejes ir. Hasta que me querrás.” le dijo, serio tanto como era posible.

Lo tenía en el bolsillo. Había tenido que enfrentar una serie de cosas que le habría gustado no oír por su parte, pero estaba a punto de llevarlo a cabo, lo leía en la cara de Tony.

“Muy bien.” murmuró el mayor, acercándose a él y tomándole la cara en una mano, besándolo a fondo. “No puedo creer que fueras preocupado que no te encontrara… _lo sabes_.” se burló de él con una sonrisa. “Ven aquí, niño. Deja que te muestre como te encuentro.”

Y si Peter hubiera podido ir más rápido que así, lo habría hecho. Lo besó una vez más, con urgencia, prácticamente arrancándose el resto de la ropa de encima.

“Ah... perdón.” hizo una mueca cuando le dio incidentalmente un codazo en el esternón a Tony.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, luego lo empujó de manera que estuviera tumbado en el sofá, bloqueándole los brazos sobre la cabeza.

“Relájate, niño.” le pidió, un ligero reproche en la voz. “Déjame.”

Y Peter, ahora seguro que iba a obtener lo que quería, se limitó a obedecer y se quedó ahí, dejándole trabajar su magia.

Y fue magia.

Había sido ahí antes; se había abandonado completamente a Tony y a sus atenciones, a sus manos y a su boca que alcanzaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero parecía tan diferente ahora: estaba como si el hecho que Tony supiera que esto llevaba a algo más lo hiciera eufórico, y descargara la euforia en la piel de Peter, en los puntos que sabía ser más sensibles, haciéndolo sentir sin huesos dentro de unos minutos.

Demasiado para soportar más.

“¡Anda ya, Tony!” se quejó después de un rato. “Llevas meses provocándome, puedes dejarlo ahora.” le dijo, agitándose bajo de él.

Tony hizo una sonrisita.

“¿ _Yo_ te provoqué?” empujó las caderas adelante, dejándole sentir cuanto fuera duro. “Recuérdame, por favor, ¿Quién es que escogió chupármelo y dejarme esperando?” preguntó, inocentemente, lamiendo de su cadera a su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. “Creo que merezcas esto y más. Pero, dado que soy un caballero, podría ahorrártelo.” le aseguró, volviendo a trabajar.

Antes que Peter pudiera darse cuenta, Tony le había llevado las piernas encima de sus propios hombros, su visual ahora a un ángulo que le habría avergonzado a Peter, si no hubiera estado tan malditamente excitado.

Al primer toque de la lengua de Tony contra su abertura, gritó.

“Joder.” dijo, incapaz de mantener el filtro ya. “Joder, joder, joder.” siguió, retorciéndose.

“Dios.” dijo Tony, levantando la cabeza por un momento. “Si hubiera sabido qué habrías sido así, me habría rendido mucho antes.” se burló un poco de él, antes de volver a lamer alrededor de su abertura, rozándola con la punta de los dedos, asegurándose que fuera bastante mojada antes de dejar deslizar uno adentro.

Esto, lo habían hecho. Peter estaba bastante relajado, en ese punto, e intentó esforzarse de calmarse bastante de disfrutarlo.

Se empujó contra el dedo y la lengua que lamía a su alrededor, sintiendo el corazón latir bastante fuerte de romperle el pecho.

“Más.” exigió después de un rato, la urgencia clara en su cara.

“Codiciosos, ¿uh?” le dijo Tony, riéndose. Estaba a punto de volver a trabajar, cuando miró a Peter en aire vacilante. “¿No deberías al menos llevarte a la cama? No me parece justo quedarnos…”

“No voy a durar tanto.” lo interrumpió Peter, frustrado. “Será un milagro si llegaré al final de esto, y no lo haré si no pisas el acelerador. No llegaré a la habitación.” le dijo, y por si acaso empujó las caderas contra de él.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, pero no insistió.

El segundo dedo encontró un poco más de resistencia del primero, pero Peter se sentía todavía bien. Todo su cuerpo lo _anhelaba_ , e intentaba adaptarse a la intrusión tan rápido como posible, plasmándose alrededor de la mano del hombre como si fuera hecho exactamente por esto.

Tony volvió arriba, los dedos todavía dentro de él, y besó a Peter a fondo cuando dejó el tercero dedo unirse a los otros dos.

 _Eso_ dolió. No demasiado, pero bastante para que Peter no pudiese mascarar una mueca en el beso.

“Puedo hacerte correr así.” murmuró Tony contra sus labios. “No tenemos que…”

“Adentro.” Peter lo interrumpió, jadeando. “Te quiero dentro de mí, Tony. Tan pronto como posible.”

Tony gimió, cerrando los ojos por un momento y asintiendo, dejando que los dedos salieran de él y llevando la mano bajo uno de los cojines, sacando una pequeña botella de lubrificante.

Peter frunció el ceño.

“¿Tenías previsto rendirte o tienes otros huéspedes nocturnos de quien no sé nada?” preguntó, bromeando sólo en parte.

Tony sonrió, tanto como podía pasándose el lubrificante en la erección, deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario.

“Sabía qué ibas a atraparme, un día de estos.” admitió. “Y, de todas maneras, esa es la TV más grande que tengo en casa. El porno es toda otra cosa, visto aquí.”

Peter tenía algo de decir con respeto a eso, pero eligió posponerlo a un momento en que se hubiera sentido un poco menos desesperado que ahora.

Abrió casi automáticamente las piernas para hacer sitio para Tony, envolviéndoselas alrededor como para evitar que se fuera; incluso si, de la mirada en el rostro del hombro, no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

“Dime si es demasiado.” le pidió el mayor, increíblemente serio, y Peter se apresuró a asentir y aguantó la respiración.

Era mucho de soportar.

La distensión, el calor, el _dolor_. Demasiado de sentir a una vez, tanto que tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, y estaba seguro que iba a volver loco.

Tony fue despacio, dios _tan despacio_. Y aunque ayudara a lidiar con el dolor, lo hizo sentir como a punto de explotar para cuanto quería que siguiera.

Al estar completamente adentro, ambos cerraron los ojos, abrumados.

“¿Cómo...?” intentó preguntar Tony, pero le faltaban las palabras.

“Bueno.” respondió Peter, sin aliento. “Es tan bueno, Tony. Me siento tan…” trago, abriendo los ojos. “Puedes moverte.” susurró, incapaz de decir algo más.

Tony se limitó a asentir y obedecer.

Su primer empujón fue cuidado, mientras seguía buscando señales de incómodo en la cara de Peter. No tenía que haber encontrado ninguno, porque el segundo fue un poco más duro, llegó más hondo y Peter sintió algo que nunca había sentido en su vida.

El dolor se había mitigado ahora, el peso de Tony encima era confortable de alguna manera, la sensación de tenerlo adentro bastante ya de hacerlo correrse sólo de eso.

Se esforzó por resistir, de todas maneras, no queriendo que algo que había esperado tanto acabara tan pronto.

“Dios, niño.” murmuró Tony, directamente contra la piel de su garganta, mordiéndolo suavemente. “Me haces sentir tan jodidamente bien.”

No era su mérito particular, pero de todas formas eso acarició el ego de Peter.

“Más fuerte.” dijo, su voz pesada con excitación, queriendo obtener todo lo que podía de esto.

“Me gusta tu lado autoritario.” Tony se burló de él, pero se apresuró a hacer como pedido, saliendo y volviendo enseguida adentro, llegando tan a fondo como podía, amando la manera como gimió el menor, sin vergüenza e incapaz de contenerse.

“No deberías haber esperado tanto para enterarte.” respondió Peter, mordiéndose fuerte el labio inferior al empujón siguiente. “Si hubiera sabido qué era así, habría intentado seducirte hace mucho más tiempo.”

Tony rio, cogiéndole la nuca y acercándolo para besarlo.

“Siempre me sedujiste, Peter. Sólo tengo un buen control.” empujó más hondo, mientras un sonido animal resonaba en su pecho. “O, al menos, pensaba de tenerlo.”

Peter gimió, sus manos alcanzaron detrás la espalda del hombre, arañándolo con las uñas para tenerlo aún más cerca, como si no pudiera tener bastante.

“Cerca.” lo avisó, sonando casi decepcionado por sí mismo para haber llegado ahí tan pronto.

“¿Quieres que te toque?” preguntó Tony, tomándole el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes, mordiéndolo casi demasiado duramente.

“No. No, no lo necesito, puedo…” dijo Peter, pero fue interrumpido por otro gemido y decidió dejar de explicar.

“Dios mío.” dijo Tony, la voz ronca, rota. “Vas a matarme de esta manera.” añadió, y siguió moviéndose dentro de él, susurrando elogios a su oído, diciéndole cuanto fuera buena, cuanto fuera apretado, cuanto fuera hermoso tan confuso, y Peter tardó alrededor de dos minutos en correrse, arqueando la espalda para sentirlo aún más cerca, cerrando los ojos y casi gritando mientras se corría entre sus cuerpos.

Sintió vagamente a Tony ralentizar, y cuando tuvo la fuerza de volver a abrir los ojos lo encontró ocupado mirándolo, una sonrisa en la cara.

“Eres maravilloso.” le dijo, balanceando las caderas casi involuntariamente.

Peter hizo un sonido quejumbroso, avergonzado, y apretó aún más las piernas a su alrededor, animándole.

“Puedes moverte. No es mal.” murmuró, su voz que llevaba los residuos del recién orgasmo.

Tony volvió a empujar, dudoso.

“Quizá sería mejor que…”

“No te atreves.” respondió rápido el menor, ahora pareciendo más sí mismo. “No te atreves a ir a ningún lado. Sigue….” echó la cabeza atrás, frustrado. “Sigue moviéndote. Quiero que te corras así.” le dijo entonces, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Y Tony podía resistir sólo hasta cierto punto.

La sensación era diferente ahora, al límite del demasiado según Peter, pero de alguna manera perfecta. El apretón era mayor ahora, su cuerpo seguía teniendo algunos espasmos, pero si tenía que confiar en los gemidos de Tony, al mayor le gustaba.

“Vamos.” le dijo Peter, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. “Sigue, así. Es maravilloso sentirte dentro de mí.” 

“Niño, no…”

“Córrete, Tony. Córrete para mí.”

Y funcionó perfectamente: dos – tal vez tres – empujones más tarde y Peter se sintió increíblemente hirviente adentro, Tony hermoso como nunca lo había visto mientras se dejaba ir dentro de él casi sin un sonido, las manos tan apretadas en las caderas de Peter que el chico estaba seguro que iba a tener cardenales.

Y luego el mayor colapsó encima de él, sofocándolo un poco, pero a Peter no le importaba; se sentía bien, aún así.

“Por Dios.” dijo el hombre después de un rato, todavía jadeando. “Fue…” hizo una pausa, luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y suspiró. Salió de él, intentando hacerlo lo menos incómodo posible para Peter, y se le tumbó a un lado, tirándoselo encima, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y acariciándole despacio la espalda.

“¿Fue cómo?” le alentó Peter, esclavo de los elogios que el mayor le había reservado hasta ahora.

Tony se rio, besándole una sien.

“Bueno, para empezar, es increíblemente satisfactorio hacerlo con un adolescente. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a alguien correrse sin ser tocado, así como así.”

Peter se sonrojó, _violentamente_ , pegándole un hombro.

“Sí, bueno. Era difícil de evitar, dado como me tuviste en ascuas.” suspiró, girándose para mirarlo. “Pues... ¿no te arrepentiste?” preguntó, sintiéndose de repente incómodo.

Tony no respondió enseguida; siguió mirándolo, acariciándolo de manera de confortarlo, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

“Siempre me sentiré como si estuviera haciendo algo equivocado, supongo. Pero es una sensación de fondo, es algo a que elegí no dar importancia.” le cogió la cara de debajo el mentón y lo besó, sorprendentemente tierno. “No, niño. No me arrepiento de nada.”

Parecía honesto; tanto que resultó ser la respuesta mejor que Peter pudiera desear.

“Te lo he dicho, deberías haberte rendido mucho antes. Tienes suerte que haya tomado las riendas, o habría llegado virgen a la jubilación.

“Bueno, niño, a menudo te equivocas, pero creo que tenga que concederte esto: soy realmente el hombre con más suerte en el mundo.”

Peter sonrió, tímidamente, y no respondió.

Se tumbó, disfrutando la cercanía con la piel desnuda del hombre, la manera como su pecho lo levantaba y bajaba de manera regular, el sonido de su respiración.

Había sido bueno desear, bueno pedir, bueno creer.

Y recibir – eso había sido lo mejor de su vida.


End file.
